


1

by PineTrain



Series: Pinecest Trick or Treat 2018 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, F/M, Origami, Pre-Relationship, Sharing, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	1

Bits and pieces of paper tore themselves from a notebook, floating here and there in the air to direction of their maestro’s sharp fingernails. With a blue glow, they folded themselves into monsters, soldiers, petty thugs, anything that seemed “aggressive”. They had to be, since their god desired to see them die in a splendid battle royale.

Basically, Mabel was sulking. 

Seated cross-legged atop her bed, she was taking out her irritation on paper much like someone half her college age, just with magic instead of pen for artistry. She took a bit of pride in the more animated nature of how she did it, although the immaturity of it all dragged things down. Ironic, being proud of something that also injured said pride.

The door creaked open. “Goodness!” a male voice exclaimed.

Not Dipper’s, but she knew before looking it was him anyway. His arms were up in faux-alarm while his dull eyes regarded a hovering origami dragon. He glanced to her with a smirk and she frowned deeply. 

That had been her ex-boyfriend’s voice. The one who dumped her. HER! Less than an hour ago too. That was why she hadn't given much care to the irony of pride in her sulking. Mabel Pines: Rejected. Embarrassing in its absurdity. What was immaturity compared to that kind of strike?

“Dipper…” she growled, pouring every bit of intent she could into her voice.

Enough that he winced and held a hand up, his eyes flashing with rare actual-alarm. “Mabel,” he said sternly. “I had nothing to do with it.”

They stared at one another for a few moments before the tension cautiously drained out of the situation. She closed her eyes and sighed in a long hiss through clenched teeth. She heard Dipper leave as she did, but it was only a few seconds more when he returned and she reopened her eyes, suppressing a gasp.

He was looking away, but held a praline centered in a flower-like wrapper towards her. A particular kind of praline from a very specific shop they'd visited on a trip the summer before last. The best she'd ever had, and never had since. A small bite was missing, and Mabel heard some extremely subtle chewing sounds before a quiet swallow.

“I had this saved in a pocket dimension in case I wanted a snack sometime,” Dipper said nonchalantly. “Sorry, I took a bite a few months ago.”

Mabel regarded it hesitantly. Not because it was humiliating to take this hand-out (although she did feel that twitch); it was more the curiosity of Dipper doing this, the simultaneous pre-planning and slapdash-ness of it all. A pocket dimension had no sense of time, so he'd certainly intended to keep this for some situation, but even if he'd intended to play the “I didn't keep it for you” tsundere trope, he should have known he could've just spent a few more seconds outside to finish the bite so it wasn't as obvious. She looked to him, and though his eyes held a typical coldness, she sensed a miniscule crack in the facade.

He must have noticed her notice, since Dipper started pulling the treat away. “Well, if you don't wa-”

“I do,” Mabel said, darting forward and grabbing both the praline and his wrist. She yanked him back, sending him stumbling though he of course landed in a perfect seat next to her. “But it'd be a shame to eat it alone.”

She broke off a tiny piece and ate it, smiling as it dissolved sweetly in her mouth. She let it sit there a moment, enjoying the flavor. Mabel turned her head to her brother, bland-faced, but faintly pink-cheeked, and considered his lips a moment as she swallowed, some sugar still on her tongue. She met his eyes, and another moment passed. He raised an eyebrow.

Mabel broke off another piece and held it up to his lips. Dipper frowned, clearly wanting to complain but reluctant to open his mouth. She decided to assuage his fears of mockery.

“You feed me the next one.”

A small hint of a smile appeared, then he acquiesced. She didn't push it inside, just placed it between his lips so he had to reach out and take it with his tongue. It briefly brushed her skin, leaving the smallest bit of wetness. Mabel grinned as he enjoyed his second bit of praline, wondering if he knew she knew it was his first honest one.

Probably. But she understood dishonesty when pride was on the line. It was a more natural interpretation for her than the irony of the paper creatures still meandering about. Perhaps stubborn dishonesty struck her as more mature and relatable?

Not that she had lost any pride in her origami, even if a bit of her attention towards them. Without notice, they molded in accordance to her mood. Butterflies, puppies, cutesy things that normally didn't suit her harsh demeanor. Mabel wouldn't be terribly happen to see them, but then, she was currently fixated on Dipper’s eyes as he placed some praline to her lips.

As she would be until they’d finished and reluctantly parted.


End file.
